In The Eyes of a Little Girl
by Bakura13
Summary: Kito, at age 11, witnesses her father's death by the hand of Vash the Stampede. Was it an accident or on purpose? The life of the little girl is changed dramatically when she meets up with a certain mysterious person...Please read and review.
1. Forever Lost

_ Chapter 1 - Forever Lost   
(I own nothing related to Trigun and stuff.   
  
It was true. The one man that my papa told me about, Vash The Stampede, was here. I'm only eleven years old but I listen to the daily gossip of the adults. There I was, standing in the doorway of my house an watched papa talk to our neighbors. They all had their guns, but papa let me carry his weapon. Ever since I remember, I've always been able to have toy guns to play with. Sure mama and big brother didn't like the idea, but papa trusted me.   
  
I never shot at anyone or anything, even if I wanted to. Now papa was walking over to me and knelt down in front of me, taking his gun out of my hands.   
  
_ "Go back inside with your mother and brother, Kito." he said to me. "It is safer in there and I'll be right back."   
"Okay, papa." I answered and I hugged him tightly, hoping that he didn't get hurt.   
  
_ I ran back inside the house, and sat down in the back room with mama. Gokan, my big brother, didn't look too happy. He did not even look at me when I tried talking to him.   
  
_ "What's wrong with Gokan?" I asked mama quietly.   
"Nothing is wrong, dear." answered mama calmly, but I had a bad feeling in my stomach.   
  
_ We sat in the back room a little longer and then I saw the moons' light coming through the window. After a while, I heard some people yelling so I got up quietly, careful not to wake up mama or Gokan. I tied my red hair back with my favourite ribbon and then walked out of the room, to the front of the house. That's when I saw...him.   
  
Even in the middle of night, I could see the long red trenchcoat, the blond spikey hair and those...evil-looking deep green eyes. He was just standing there, while people shot at him. Was he insane? I walked past a mirror, looking in it for a moment and seeing my own amber eyes looking back at me. I opened the front door and stepped outside then I saw papa. Papa was there near that...that insane person! I need to help him! I wanted to help him so I started running towards him. Many of the people started yelling at me, telling me to go back inside the house, but papa needed my help!   
  
Then everything turned around. The man in the red coat was aiming the gun at...me! He shot at me but it whizzed by, inches from my head! What was he thinking?! Is he trying to send me back inside the house like a scared child? I'm not scared! I can take him! I'll help my papa and drive him away! He shot at me again, but the metal bullet came closer! He IS trying to scare me! I heard some...metallic noise...like something bouncing off of a sheet of metal... then papa fell over...Vash The Stampede shot my papa!   
  
_ "Papa!" I yelled, feeling many tears start to flood my eyes. "Papa, hang on!"   
  
_ I ran towards him. He can't die! Not now! Not shot by Vash The Stampede! I skidded to a stop and knelt down beside papa. He's...he's...he's covered in blood! He's bleeding! He's going to die! It's not fair! I sat there a while longer, trying not to cry but the tears kept falling down my face. I couldn't stop them. That's when he, the man who killed my father, turned and started walking off. He can't just get away like that! He shot papa! I grabbed papa's gun from the ground and stood up, pointing it at the killer.   
  
_ "Get back here!" I yelled angrily, with tears still streaming down my face. "Don't you walk away from me!"   
  
_ He looked back at me, looking all too calm but I don't think he cared. He killed papa and he didn't care! I pulled the trigger and started shooting at him. I was breaking my promise but I don't care! I continued shooting until there were no more bullets left, but that man was still standing! Not hurt or anything! He just stood there and looked at me! I started fumbling with the gun, trying to reload it when I heard Vash The Stampede's pistol being reloaded.   
  
Is he going to kill me?! I looked back up, starting to get scared as he slowly aimed the gun right towards me face! I'm going to die! I couldn't protect papa! Now mama and big brother are going to die! It's all my fault! I should have stayed inside! I started crouching down when I heard the gun shot then unbearable pain on the left side of my face. It hurts so much! I don't want to die! I have to get my revenge for my father's death! But it hurts! I just let myself fall onto the dirt and curled up. I'll get my revenge...after my nap...after I wake up... _


	2. Beginning of a Journey

** Chapter 2 - Beginning of a Journey   
  
(Thanks for the reviews! ^^; Sorry about for the shortness of the chapters. I was counting on making the first one as long as possible but it managed to be a pathetic 800 and something words ¬¬ Anyways...Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Trigun.) ************************************************************** **

  
  
_ The...last thing that I remember...is...that man...Vash the Stampede... He shot my father and killed him! What's happening now?! I open my eyes and see...my brother looking down at me. He doesn't look very happy...   
  
_ "Just what the hell did you think that you were doing?" growled Gokan. "You could have gotten yourself killed! How do you think mom would have felt if she lost two people from that cold blooded killer!?"   
  
_ I stay quiet and pull one of the covers close to my face, trying to hide from my angry brother.   
  
_ "God damn it, Kito." sighed my brother. "You should have listened to mom when she said you not to play with guns. You were damned lucky that the guy missed you when he shot the gun. The bullet bounced off of metal sign and grazed your left cheek. It was deep enough to almost put a hole in your face."   
  
_ Did he have to tell me THAT?! I quickly put my hand on my left cheek and I can feel a really thick bandage on it and it still hurts. I look up at Gokan and he's getting a bottle...of medicine?   
  
_ "Mom says for you not to talk for a while until the cut heals. In the mean time, you have to take this medicine, whether you like it or not. Most likely, it doesn't taste too good."   
  
_ Oh no! I'm not taking any medicine! I pull the covers completely over my head to hide from Gokan but he's still trying to give my the icky medicine!   
  
_ "Look, either you take it from me or I'm getting the doctor to give it to you with a needle. How does that sound?" asked my brother.   
  
_ There's no way that I'm taking any medicine! No matter who it is from! I have to find Vash the Stampede and get him back for what he's done to my family. I jumped out of bed and tried to make it to the door but Gokan is bigger and stronger than I am. He just picked me up and dropped me back on my bed.   
  
_ "Don't make this harder than it already is. Dad's gone and you were inches from being killed. And if you were even THINKING of going out anywhere, you can get rid of those plans. You've been sleeping for almost a day and a half now." said my brother as he left my room.   
  
_ As in my brother's words...Damn him! I'll just have to wait until everyone is asleep, and leave then. I take the medicine that Gokan gave me, and god was he right. It tastes HORRIBLE. I wait until he's gone then I sit on the floor, pretending to play with my...toys and start packing a bag with some stuff that I'll need. I'll have to get the food later before I leave. I shove my bag under my bed and start walking to the kitchen. But my legs sort of hurt. I guess that Gokan was right when he said about me sleeping for too long. I got a snack and carefully ate it, while waiting for my next thing of medicine.   
  
**~That Night Later~ **   
  
Seems like mama and Gokan are asleep...I grabbed my bag, with papa's gun loaded and hidden, and quietly headed towards the front door but Gokan was sleeping in a chair; right by the front door! He must have known that I was gonna leave! Well, I'll just have to climb out of a window then! I dropped the note close to Gokan's feet and backed up carefully. Then I quietly walked into the living room and opened the window as soundlessly as I could. I tossed my bag out of the window and slipped through quietly. I wonder if I'm doing the right thing...just leaving mama and big brother without notice...well, I guess that letter that I wrote should be enough.   
  
The town is so quiet...no one will notice me leaving, I'm sure. I put my bag over my shoulders, hopped on one of our family's Thomas' and started down the path towards the big desert that lay ahead of me. I hope I packed enough food and water...the map that I got shows me that the next place isn't too far away...I should be able to make it in no time!   
  
It's been...I guess a couple of hours now and I'm far away from my house, my town even! I'm sure glad that I didn't try to leave in the middle of the day or I would probably feel like I'm dying or something. I took the map out of my bag again...only a couple of more iles left, I guess. Well then! As soon as I get to the next town, I'm gonna stock up a bit more and ask around for that killer who murdered papa!   
  
_ "Hey, kid!" called out some guy near the next town. "What the hell are you doing out here? It's the middle of the night, for god's sake!"   
  
_ I didn't know what I was supposed to say. I don't know the guy so I just kept going. He kept yelling at me when he just gave up and went back to drinking something out of a bottle. And then I finally made it. This town was bigger but the houses didn't look very different. I guess I'll find a place to stay at till the shops open up in the morning. I stop the Thomas at the porch of an inn or something and to my luck, it's still open...I don't know why but it is. I walked inside and it looked pretty plain to me. I walked up to the counter and rung the little bell that sat on there and waited. Some old guy walked out of the backroom and looked pretty surprized at me.   
  
_ "May I help you, little girl? You seem pretty young to be out on your own in the middle of the night."   
  
"Uhm..." I didn't really know what to say. "Can I get a room here, please? I have money and I'm only gonna stay here for one night till I travel again."   
  
_ The guy just gave me this look as if he's never seen a kid before but he allowed me to stay in a room.   
  
_ "I hope your parents aren't too far away, little girl." he said as he gave me a key.   
  
"Nuh uh. I wouldn't go anywhere without me parents, sir." I lied.   
  
"Alright then...run along now before it gets really late." said the old man as he headed back to the back room.   
  
_ Well...this isn't so bad...there's nothing can stop me now!   
  


** ************************************************************** (And I suppose that is chapter 2 wrapped up very shortly x_x I guess that all the chapters will be short and I will try to update them as much as possbile. ANYWAY, I won't be updating for a while cause of exams and such so...I hope you enjoyed this chapter!) **

_


	3. The rumors and Stalkers

Dear Ra, I haven't updated this story for a while... nor can I make the chapters very long until things get more interesting in the story but I'll try to make them longer > ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
** Chapter 3 - The rumors and stalkers **   
  
_ Alright. I guess it has been a while... well a very LONG while. I guess it's been about a four or five years now, since my father died. I've managed to survive but man, do people give me these looks. I suppose it's not everyday that they see some sixteen year old girl riding a Thomas to different places. The desert is usually scorching but this week, it is horrible. So I'm just staying in this weird place. Eventually, I'll have to catch a ride on one of the buses because I know this Thomas won't last forever. I've heard so many, and yes I'll say it, damned rumors about Vash the Stampede. They say that he looks like some... green haired huge guy. What lies. I really know what he looks like and what he did to my family.   
  
But no one is gonna believe a kid like me, aren't they. I always get these looks when people see the scar on my face. I just tell them that I slipped and fell. And if they still don't believe me, I tell them that Vash the Stampede shot at me and they just laugh. But lately, something has been bothering me a lot. I just get this... feeling that someone is watching me... following me too. It's creeping me out greatly. I look around at all these people and they seem somewhat friendly enough. I'm in a little shop where I can buy something for lunch. I ignore all the looks that people give me and go back outside with my large bag of food. I eat a lot, I know but I always work it off when my Thomas is too tired to walk around the towns or cities.   
  
Something I wonder... why do we have two suns? It seems like those two things want to kill us all. Wonderful... There's an empty bench and it's in the shade. Thank God it is. I walk over to it and sit down, sighing heavily and rolling up the sleeves of my T-shirt. Note to self, by cooler clothing. I was about to eat when some man called over to me.   
  
_ "Hey lady!" he yelled and pointed beside me. "Is that your gun?"   
  
_ I froze and looked at my side. Sure enough, my father's gun had fallen out of my bag. I dropped my lunch back in the shopping bag and started to scramble to hide the gun away from anyone else's eyes.   
  
_ "Hey! I'm talking to you!" yelled the man as he walked over to me, with his arms crossed. "I reconize that gun. I think it belonged to the only guy that got killed back in May Town, years ago. You're his daughter, aren't you? Kito, is it?"   
  
"What's it to you?" I asked in a threatening tone.   
  
"There's been quite a bit of talk about you goin after Vash the Stampede. You even left your family, didn't you?" asked the man. "I heard about a month after you left, your brother left your mother at home to look for ya."   
  
_ I tensed. Damn it. Gokan would be looking for me and I am as sure as bloody hell that he will be extremely pissed off at me. I would have to look out for an older boy with somewhat flat short hair and hazel eyes. This is going to be harder than I thought, not to mention how stressed out our mom might be.   
  
_ "And who the hell are you supposed to be, mister?" I asked cautiously, keeping my gun within reach.   
  
"Nothin really. I was a friend of your family and I guess you forgot. My, have you grown... in attitude as well. What would your mother think if she heard you talkin to your elders like that..." answered the man.   
  
"Go away." I answered, almost growling.   
  
The man shrugged and started to walk off. "Watch your back, ya hear? I don't think just a little girl can beat the Humaniod Typhoon..."   
  
_ At this point, I just wanted to shoot that guy in the leg for calling me a little girl... I'm sixteen, for God's sake! I sighed heavily, half of the reason from the heat and the other half of being so stressed out. I started eating my put-together-in-a-minute sandwich and just took spare glances at people that were walking by with their children. I started to reach back in the shopping bag for an apple when I saw a little boy standing in front of me, looking as sad as anyone could be. I felt sorry for the kid. He looked hungry and his clothes didn't look as nice as some kids clothing should be.   
  
_ "Are you hungry, kid?" I asked as nicely as possible.   
  
_ As soon as I finished my sentence, the little boy's eyes sparkled with joy and he nodded quickly. Must be an orphan, I guess. I reached into the back and pulled out an apple for him, and gave it to him. He ate it quite fast and then the kid turned around, hearing someone calling him.   
  
_ "Joseph!" yelled an older woman from one of the houses. "Get back inside now! Stop bothering other people!"   
  
_ How rude... As I watched the kid run back in a hurry to his mother, I started to think. If he was that hungry then... his family may be poor. Well, that's that. I grabbed my lunch bag and my shoulder bag and followed the kid. As soon as I stepped in the doorway of his home, the mother glared at me.   
  
_ "What are you doing here? You have a gun! Get out of here!" She hissed, hiding her boy behind her.   
  
"Just take this." I simply said, shoving the bag of food in her arms. "Take it as a gift or something."   
  
_ I turned on my heel and walked out of the house, with my bag hanging off of my shoulders and my arms folded behind my head. I'll have to get a job to get more money... I definately need cooler clothing. Or... I have an idea. I walked back to the bench and sat down. I'll rip the sleeves and the bottom part of my shirt. It was a perfect idea. These clothes would last me a while anyway! I grabbed a pocket knife that I had bought a few years ago and started cutting off the sleeves, not cutting my arm. With that done, I started to rip the bottom part of my shirt until it was the length I wanted; just below my rib cage. I guess I'll keep the pants the same... I closed the pocket knife and put it back in my shoulder bag then got up. And wouldn't I know it. The little boy was standing in front of me again, with his hands behind his back. I raised an eyebrow, thinking of why the kid would be back here.   
  
_ "Uhm... can you show me some tricks with your gun, lady?" asked the little boy. "I want to know how defend my family when I grow up. I want to be just like you.   
  
_ I blinked. I guess the kid begged his mom to let him even near me. I shrugged and reached back to my bag hanging off of my shoulders and pulled out my father's gun. A few people stopped and watched as I loaded one bullet in the gun then snapped it back shut with a flick of my wrist. I looked around for something to shoot and wouldn't you know it... I found a big coin, half dug into the ground. I picked it up and balaneced -my- gun on my index finger on my right hand... I've been practicing this trick for years... probably just for show but it is something to do. I threw the coin into the air with my left hand and spun the gun once around my finger, catching it properly so I had my finger on the trigger. I then shot up at the coin and heard the bullet make contact with the coin and waited for it to come back down.   
  
I saw the coin fall back down then I snatched it quickly with my hand, then showed it to the boy between my thumb and my index finger.   
  
"Wow!" exclaimed the boy as his eyes got wide. "There's a hole clear through it! Can I have it, lady?"   
  
I nodded and dropped the holed coin in the boy's hand but I was getting that weird feeling again. That same creepy feeling that has been bothering me for years now... I swear that someone is following me. I looked up at the crowd of people that were watching and impressed but none of them were creeping me out as much as this feeling was.   
  
_ "Hey! Where'd you learn to handle a gun like that?" asked an older boy, clearly interested.   
  
I answered with the most corny and obvious line. "Practice helps a lot."   
  
_ I waited for all the people to clear out and have their own little conversations so I could be on my way. I clicked the safety back on the gun and put it back in my shoulder bag as I left. I got about... oh I don't know... maybe a hundred yards before some tall guy grabbed one of my arms firmly. I whipped around and faced him, not enjoying this at all. The first thing that I saw was that the guy had very disturbing yellowish... maybe light orange eyes and his stare wasn't all that nice either. He had sort of short to medium navy blue hair that was somewhat short in the back but in the front, one of his eyes were almost completely covered.   
  
_ "Do you mind?" I snapped. "I have somewhere to go!"   
  
The man simply stared at me, all creepy-like and spoke. "You'll be given an offer... I'm sure that you will be quite interested in this..."   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
And so I stop it there. As I said in the last chapter, the chapters will be short and I can't really do anything about it to change it... sorry x_X; 


End file.
